


【宝百骨科】笼中雀

by Amorrd



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 剧情中途写的，和TV后期差距极大注意
Relationships: Hyakkimaru/Tahomaru (Dororo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【宝百骨科】笼中雀

多宝丸有些地方其实很像醍醐景光。比如野心，比如欲望。  
  
多宝丸从没想过自己的一切是建立在别人身体的基础上——他的生活、他的出身、甚至包括他自己。  
他心里其实是有些怨恨的，因为那个愚蠢到向鬼神献祭亲子的父亲，还有数十年如一日为弃子祈福的母亲。可当看到母亲哭着扑向百鬼丸却被躲开的时候，他在别人看不见的地方轻轻扯了下嘴角。  
特别是百鬼丸手足无措地看了看多罗罗，又看了看他。最后这个比自己和多罗罗都大的青年选择躲在多罗罗身后。  
其实他比自己还要不知道该怎么面对这种情况，多宝丸想，  
  
他并不在意叫百鬼丸兄长，一个称呼而已，再说后者是他亲生哥哥也是事实。陆奥曾经担心百鬼丸会不会对他的继承人位置造成威胁——事实证明她想太多，别说做新的首领了，百鬼丸和人沟通都难的很。  
没人愿意要个和哑巴无异的大将。  
醍醐景光死去已经快有半年，然而百鬼丸依旧也没能做个「正常人」。他在醍醐亲近的人少的可怜，多罗罗不用说，他算一个，母亲算一个，兵库陆奥加起来算一个。他曾经问过多罗罗，得到的是少女的白眼和长篇大论的抱怨，中心思想就是大哥一周能说十个字她已经谢天谢地。百鬼丸还是倾向像个野兽一样用肢体语言，放到手里的东西先塞进嘴里解决。  
每当见到这种场面缝夫人都会默默垂泪，百鬼丸不懂，多罗罗解释到口干舌燥也没什么用。多宝丸见状不说什么，只是把百鬼丸塞进嘴里的木珠拿出来，换上新采的莓果。  
  
百鬼丸并没有恢复视力。  
醍醐景光只能算是中间人，和夺取百鬼丸器官的鬼神没什么直接关系，杀死他百鬼丸的眼睛并不能恢复。多宝丸对父亲的崇敬也被那些烂账消磨殆尽，当他想用自己的小儿子作为第二个祭品的时候多宝丸对他最后一丝亲情也磨灭，只剩下苍白的杀意。  
他将刀捅进父亲心脏，那个男人瞪大眼睛，多宝丸很久很久没有这么近距离地观察醍醐景光了。那些从口中移出的血混合着唾液顺着皱纹流淌，它们沾满男人的衣襟，在洁白的衣领上留下痕迹。  
他从没觉得这么恶心。  
而他拔刀的时候，百鬼丸破天荒地问了一句「你没事吧」，虽然断断续续，发音也含糊的很。  
他愣了一下，说没事。  
在那之后他邀请百鬼丸留在醍醐，话倒也没说死，只是说留一阵。百鬼丸本来想拒绝，但在多罗罗和缝夫人的注视下还是点了头。  
然后就这么一直住到了今日。  
  
平心而论，百鬼丸并不是那种传统意义上合格的兄长，甚至还没有兵库像个大哥。有时候多宝丸更像兄弟里年长的那个。百鬼丸在人际交往方面糟糕的不行，到现在说话也很是问题。有人说百鬼丸真是好命，遇见多宝丸这样心胸宽广的兄弟。  
多宝丸听到这话后笑了笑。  
心胸宽广？并不是这样。  
他的目光掠过百鬼丸光滑的胸膛还有裸露在外的双腿。年轻的首领凑过头去，百鬼丸学着多宝丸曾经的动作将果子喂进多宝丸嘴里。多宝丸在叼过果子的时候舔了下兄长的指尖。他伸出手，将百鬼丸半抱在怀里。沉默寡言的青年本想挣脱开，却在多宝丸的一句「抱起来凉快」里停下动作。  
他甚至还怕多宝丸「不够凉快」而往后靠了靠。  
多宝丸将自己的脸，放进青年肩窝。  
他低低地笑。  
百鬼丸看向他。  
「没什么，我只是很高兴，兄长，」多宝丸现在已经能从那张脸上分辨出情绪。他抚摸着百鬼丸的脸，最后拇指在眼眶处停下。  
「我真的很高兴。」  
  
与其说百鬼丸不擅长交际，不如说他不会交际。  
百鬼丸单纯的像张未经涂抹过的纸。在斩杀鬼神前他没有感觉，也不会有外露的情绪。后来和多罗罗踏上了斩杀之路，也没怎么被红尘玷污。那个出卖身体的女子倒是在白纸上留下浓墨重彩的一笔，可她也好多罗罗也好，留下的都是正面的感情。  
他没有常识，不明是非，对世间的恶意一概不知。  
多罗罗是百鬼丸的眼睛，是对世界的枷锁。他信任那个小女孩，小女孩也回报着他的信任。她照顾着他，所以不会把那些腌臜的东西告诉他。  
因为被爱着，所以不知情。  
什么都不知情。  
百鬼丸不知道信任是多么宝贵的东西，他不知道全心全意的不设防在这乱世和豪门是多么珍贵的东西。他将这些交付与多宝丸，仅仅因为血缘。他相信多宝丸，就像他相信多罗罗那般。  
白纸在自己面前展开，放任每一次涂抹。  
  
多宝丸吻上百鬼丸露在外面的脖颈。  
  
他不是没有过罪恶感，可那些转眼就在百鬼丸无神的双眼下消失。  
百鬼丸什么也不知道，所以他做什么都可以。  
百鬼丸沉默寡言，所以他做什么都可以。  
他不会因为这些陌生去问多罗罗和缝夫人，因为做这一切的是多宝丸。多宝丸不想害他，没有滥杀无辜，他的灵魂不是红色。  
只要不是红色，百鬼丸都不会去管。  
他都会放任。  
他还在学习，学习应对世界的常识，学习如何和人沟通，心性像个小孩子。  
所以多宝丸说什么他都会信。  
  
多宝丸想，他真不愧是醍醐景光的儿子。他和他的父亲真的很像，一样的肮脏不堪。他放纵自己的欲望，放纵自己的贪婪。  
  
他亲上百鬼丸的嘴唇。  
  
百鬼丸现在已经很熟练地在多宝丸亲过来的时候张开嘴，放任多宝丸的舌头钻进他的口腔。多宝丸第一次这么做的时候百鬼丸睁着无神的眼睛，而多宝丸笑着说：  
「这是亲近的证明。」  
  
多宝丸将手伸进百鬼丸的衣襟。  
  
他有着薄茧的手掌划过柔嫩的皮肤。百鬼丸的皮肤和神经都是后天才拥有的，娇弱的很，也敏感的很，一碰就会有反应。  
他说兄弟之间做这些很正常，他说这是关系更进一步的证明。多宝丸宛如耐心的猎人，用各色谎言诱哄猎物。而猎物逐渐放下戒心，习惯了那些伎俩的存在。  
  
他揉弄着百鬼丸胸膛。  
而惯于忍耐的青年吐出急促的喘息。  
  
多宝丸对他说这么做很舒服。其实百鬼丸并不喜欢，他觉得很痒。尤其是乳头，被多宝丸带有薄茧的手轻轻挂一下就痒的不行。只有继续才能止痒，直到胸口两点硬的不行。他没办法，只好挺起胸部，让多宝丸快些玩弄。  
  
多宝丸褪下他的和服。  
  
就算回到醍醐百鬼丸依然不改野兽的本性，他不喜欢套内衣，衣襟大开，下身只系着条兜裆裤。这点缝夫人纠正了许多次也没有用，连多罗罗像个女孩子那样都换上了和服，只有百鬼丸依旧披着这件单衣四处走。  
多宝丸却觉得很好。  
他野兽一样的兄长在他面前赤条条的，无神的双眼分外坦然。他看不见，自然也就没什么羞耻的观念。他遵从本能，依赖感官。  
这很好。  
多宝丸想，他只要带给他兄长感官上的欢愉就好。  
他喜欢他兄弟的坦然。  
  
百鬼丸被他按住双臂，年长者晃了晃头，他被多宝丸压在身下，看起来有些不适。他试着挣扎，但没什么用。百鬼丸张了张嘴。  
「多……宝……丸……」  
「有些难受么，兄长？没事的，忍一忍。」他靠近百鬼丸，用空着的手解开衣襟；他贴近兄长的耳朵。  
那里是后来才长出来的，对声音和触感都敏感的很。  
「相信我，兄长。」他在耳畔吐出灼热的气。  
百鬼丸放弃了挣扎。  
这就是他的兄长，多宝丸想。他正褪掉最后一件衣服。  
蠢得不可救药，无知的不可救药。只要是对他好的人，不阻拦他行动的人，那那个人说什么他都会信。  
他离开养父的时间太早了，连皮肤都还没长出来。那个男人自然不会教导他哪里不是别人应该碰的。多罗罗更不用说。  
白纸在他面前赤裸裸摊开。  
而他将是将白纸染色的第一个人。  
  
他亲吻百鬼丸耳朵的时候说：这是正确的。  
他亲吻百鬼丸面颊的时候说：这是正确的。  
他亲吻百鬼丸嘴唇的时候说：这是正确的。  
他解开百鬼丸的单衣，兜裆裤也被他丢到一边。他的兄长在他身下张开双腿，面容冷漠又无辜。他们赤裸相对，性器紧贴在一起。百鬼丸无神的视线落在他身上。  
多宝丸吞咽下口水。  
「这是正常的。」他说。  
  
百鬼丸放松四肢，放任多宝丸用唇舌在他赤裸的身上游走。他不懂这意味着什么，而他的弟弟说，这是一种表达亲近的方式。  
他不懂。  
但既然多宝丸这么说了，那就是吧。  
多宝丸不会害他。  
多宝丸说兄弟间接吻很正常，多宝丸说弟弟搂着哥哥很正常，多宝丸说他们是最亲密的人，做的所有都是为了让彼此更加亲密。  
他不是没想过问多罗罗，但多罗罗懂什么呢？她没有亲兄弟，问了也问不出准确答案。陆奥和兵库倒是姐弟，但他的意思她们真的能听懂吗？  
算了吧。  
野兽捧住那人的头，他遵从本能追逐着多宝丸的舌尖。  
多宝丸是不会害他的。  
  
百鬼丸的反应非常直接。  
他学东西很快，再加上从不遮掩自己的欲望，下身很快就挺立起来。他试着摩擦双腿，前端往下滴着透明的液体，他热的厉害，也痒的厉害。那根东西硬的发疼，多宝丸喘着热气，将他们两个的性器用手包裹摩擦。  
醍醐景光对多宝丸的教育确确实实尽到了责任。欢爱之事早就差人去教，男子之间也没落下。  
在醍醐景光看来，性事不过是消遣，性别并不重要，只要留下醍醐家的继承人，那些消遣自然随多宝丸开心。  
年轻的家主头一次这么感谢那个父亲。  
握过剑挽过弓的手如今正抓着男人最私密的位置，来给予彼此快乐。他不是第一次做这种事，他对百鬼丸身体熟悉的就像熟悉他自己似的。那些薄茧划过褶皱每一寸。  
这对百鬼丸是不小的刺激。  
他喘息急促，胡乱的靠近多宝丸，嘴唇追逐嘴唇。多宝丸的发带早就不知道丢到了哪去，百鬼丸扯着他的头发靠近。他看不见多宝丸的脸，只能亲向白雾里疑似嘴巴的位置。  
这是多宝丸「教」给他的。  
  
多宝丸抓过案几上的香膏，他和百鬼丸湿漉漉地接吻，手指从白瓷罐里挖出一大块。空着的那只手揽过兄长的头，他扯下百鬼丸的发带，让他更紧密地贴向自己。血缘兄弟唇舌纠缠，兄长胸口全是对方留下的痕迹。  
百鬼丸摩擦双腿，本能地想舒缓欲望。  
多宝丸在百鬼丸耳边不轻不重咬了一下。  
「不行，兄长，」他亲吻着他的眼睛，「还没到时候。」  
他挤进百鬼丸瘦弱但有力的腿间，学着那些教导者的动作，沾满香膏的手指试着塞进百鬼丸后庭。  
百鬼丸移开脸，舌尖还挂着银丝。  
「……兄长？」  
「难受，」他皱眉，后穴无意识地夹紧异物，「不要了。难受，多宝丸，拿出去。」  
多宝丸闻言垂下眼睫。  
和百鬼丸不同，他的长相其实更偏向醍醐景光，垂下头发依然掩盖不住眉眼锋利。  
他低眉顺眼，嘴上哄着，手指却一点一点塞进后穴：  
「没事的兄长，没事的。你放松些让我扩张开……不然一会儿你该疼了。」  
「……难受，」百鬼丸没有放松，反倒又重复了一遍，「涨涨的。」  
手指又推进了一个关节。  
他和他的前端相互摩擦，多宝丸也憋的厉害，他胡乱地亲吻。  
「这是正常的，兄长，」他的呼吸紊乱急促，「忍过这些不适后我会让您享受到快活的事。」  
他亲了亲百鬼丸手指。  
「相信我，兄长。」  
他知道百鬼丸很吃这一款。  
  
百鬼丸其实并不擅长拒绝别人，委托人是，缝夫人也是。  
在多宝丸做出保证的下一瞬间百鬼丸就放松身体。他惯于忍耐，只是偶尔咬着下唇，将苍白的唇瓣咬出点血色。  
多宝丸觉得自己仿佛是在安抚一只野兽，他有尖利的爪子和见血的獠牙，但他此刻对自己露着肚皮，眼角都是泛出的春意。  
他亲吻兄长新生的手背，将手指从温热的甬道退出来。香膏融化在里面，粉红色的膏脂在身下化成一滩。  
他随手在自己的性器上撸了两下，把多余的香膏抹在上面。  
他将自己的东西送了进去。  
  
百鬼丸发出一声痛哼。  
从没被异物侵入过的位置被强行撑得满满当当，那块肌肉太紧，哪怕多宝丸耐心扩张也没能让他轻松进入。  
他抽气。  
「可以的，兄长，你能把它吞下。」  
他从没进去过，只敢用手指亵玩。他以为他将那处调教的足够柔软，如今真刀真枪地干才发现实际操作果然比想象要难。  
多宝丸额头出现青筋，百鬼丸也没好到哪去，那张苍白的脸正往外沁出冷汗。  
他安抚地吻着百鬼丸小腿的伤疤——那里曾经被鬼神斩断过。他啄吻那块粉色的疤痕。  
性器一点一点把后面撑开，百鬼丸有些泄愤似的拽着多宝丸的长发。他们把身下的和服搞得一团糟，多宝丸甚至有空走神想这次母亲应该可以让百鬼丸换上她准备好的衣服了。粉色的香膏从边缘被挤出，百鬼丸只觉得那根巨大火热的东西越来越深入，香膏被挤弄的时候发出「咕啾咕啾」声，那些声音从脊椎爬上来——  
他把整根东西都吃下了。  
  
多宝丸感到满足。  
他的东西就在自己兄长身体里，那么契合，将菊穴的褶皱都撑得满满当当。性器被温暖的肠肉包围，里面和百鬼丸总是微凉的皮肤不同，甚至温暖到有些烫。  
他在百鬼丸身体里。  
多宝丸不记得是什么时候开始对百鬼丸有了这么扭曲的欲望，或许是在河里斩杀鬼神的时候，或许是更久以后。  
他斩杀鬼神的姿态帅极了，挥舞双刀的模样也是。他扔下义肢，一跃而上，刀刃分开妖魔，月色和血光在刀面流淌。  
一瞬仿佛巨鸟展翅。  
而现在，这只巨鸟在他的掌控下。  
  
东西全进去后接下来容易的多。多宝丸摆动腰肢，他每次行动都会带出不少膏脂，连接处泥泞不堪。百鬼丸不知道该怎么面对这种感觉——他觉得自己好像在遭受某种特殊的刑罚，后面的异物感太强烈，他还没有适应肉棒就撤了出去，等他稍稍缓了口气就又狠狠捅进来。  
太涨了。  
百鬼丸想。  
他能感受到多宝丸在自己体内律动，后者露出沉醉的表情。他不知道为什么，这种感觉太奇怪了，他的性器涨得发疼，多宝丸这么做并没有自慰爽。而他乳头好痒。  
多宝丸垂着头，发丝在胸前扫来扫去，两颗红点硬的不行。  
百鬼丸拽了拽多宝丸。  
「摸……一摸它，多宝丸，」百鬼丸断断续续地说，「摸一摸它。」  
他往下伸的手被多宝丸抓住。  
「怎么不自己玩？」  
百鬼丸扭动腰肢，多宝丸被他这么一搞差点爽的直接射出来。他想摩擦双腿，最终因难度太大放弃。  
「难受，」百鬼丸说，「我想射。」  
百鬼丸从不去遮掩自己的欲望。喜欢就是喜欢，他放任自己的感觉。  
「我想射。」  
他说的是「我想射」，而不是「我要射」。  
多宝丸在最初的愣神后很快反应过来，他笑了笑。  
「不行的，兄长。」他对百鬼丸说，「最大的快乐必须让我来给你。」  
他终于找到那一点。  
  
几乎多宝丸扫过那一点的刹那百鬼丸就控制不住颤抖。  
……这是什么感觉？  
那一瞬间他忘记了所有战斗过的敌人，两条腿绷紧，像弓弦一样——里面传来的陌生感觉让他大脑在短短时间内出现空白，性器前端吐出更多的浊液。  
多宝丸似乎笑了一下，百鬼丸想看向那边，搞清楚多宝丸在笑什么；但是很快第二波快感袭来，这一次并不像刚刚那样碰一下而已。多宝丸前边的龟头直接辗在里面的点上。百鬼丸眼前炸开白色，他被这种陌生的感觉支配身体，他哆哆嗦嗦地收拢无力的双腿，最深处却又被多宝丸蛮横撞开，他无力地攥着和服，身体却在攻势中逐渐习惯。  
太快了。  
他觉得自己仿佛被丢进了妖力的漩涡，白色的灵魂在红色中翻涌，那些红色将他包裹的密不透风。他在里面挣扎，却连头颅都被吞下。  
百鬼丸无力地挥舞双刀，却没有着力点供他在沉浮间停驻。他绷紧脊背，义眼睁得大大的，但什么也看不清。  
那些白色，乱七八糟的白色——多宝丸、窗外飞过的麻雀、还有墙角那只用水养着的花。大量灵魂在他眼前飘过又散去，他们布满他漆黑的视界，凌乱又无序。  
百鬼丸发出无意义地低吼，听起来就像野兽受到威胁却无力的警告。  
他突然觉得不能再继续下去了，本能告诉他再这么下去或许会发生不得了的事，再继续下去他可能没有办法回头，  
他想起身，想离开身体里那根火热的楔子，但他刚刚想要抬起的双手就被看穿意图的多宝丸按住。  
多宝丸用一只手按住百鬼丸的动作，另一只手按住兄长的腰肢，他身下用力，将野兽桎梏。百鬼丸只能摆头，他腹部被顶出一个凸起，喉咙逼出「啊啊」的声音。  
多宝丸吻上他的嘴唇。  
百鬼丸起先还在挣扎，但幅度越来越小。他们在空隙里接吻，窗外突然惊起雷鸣，暴雨击打在花蕊深处。  
  
多宝丸觉得自己已经扭曲了。  
他背德、乱伦，向自己的亲生兄长求欢。他用肮脏手段欺骗他的兄长，圈住他的羽翼，把这人和自己一起拖入地狱。  
百鬼丸已经睡下了，身上盖着薄被，露在外的两条腿布满红痕。  
他沉默了一会儿，在百鬼丸额头烙下一吻。  
然后多宝丸披好外套，拎着雨伞出了门。

多宝丸在大雨的掩护下推开地狱堂大门。除了最中央的鬼神，其余塑像皆被劈开，地上是黑色的血迹。  
他不慌不忙地点亮油灯。  
面对大门的鬼神双目怒瞪，他端坐在破败肖像的正中央，张开大口，露出怒意。  
他绕过这些塑像，走向后面的地板。  
多宝丸掀开暗门，恶臭从里喷涌而出。那里面亮起两点红光，黑暗深处传来野兽的咆哮。  
他冷着脸，将一大袋东西丢进去。  
里面传来咀嚼声。  
暴雨如注。  
  
他下山的时候遇见背负琵琶的老人在树下避雨。那人在他过来的时候拨了两下琴弦。  
多宝丸停在那里。  
那人眼睛处结了一层灰白的膜，另一只眼睛也闭着；他虽然有一下没一下地拨动琴弦，但是轴松的不行。琵琶声不但不悦耳，反倒难受的紧。  
僧人不紧不慢地说：  
「大人您在那里面藏了什么不得了的东西呢。」  
闪电劈过云层。  
多宝丸的面容隐藏在伞下，僧人只能看见他光滑的下颔。年轻人嘴巴抿着。  
「那个曾被鬼神夺走一切的孩子……似乎还有什么没夺回来。您知道他为什么没能夺回来吗？」  
多宝丸开口了，不过和僧人问题完全无关。  
「你是什么人？打听醍醐家长子的事情是何居心？」  
老人笑了，他半边面容被青白的电光割裂，半边隐藏在黑暗处。  
「真是不得了的反问。领主大人，老朽和那孩子算是有缘人。老朽虽然是贱民，眼睛看不见此世之物，可却没遭过那孩子那样的罪。他生来即被鬼神夺走一切，也是时候让那些都还回来了。」  
他慢慢从树下站起。  
僧人穿着破布烂衫，气势却犹如出鞘利剑。他抱着琵琶。  
「您说是不是，多宝丸大人？」  
  
多宝丸说：「召唤出鬼神的父亲已经不在了。最后的鬼神在逃，我对兄长的眼睛深表遗憾。」  
琵琶丸说：「醍醐景光大人用百鬼丸换来醍醐风调雨顺。」  
多宝丸说：「我不会那么对兄长的。」  
琵琶丸说：「是吗？」  
多宝丸说：「我的灵魂是白色的。」  
琴弦崩断。  
  
雨越下越大，雨水击打伞面的噪音几乎让人听不见对话。琵琶丸抱着断掉一根弦的琵琶。  
「是吗，」他陈声说，「原来如此，这就是你仰仗的资本吗？」  
多宝丸不语。  
他将拔出一部分的刀塞回原位。  
「确实如此。你的父亲放出了鬼神，所有罪业都是他承担，而你只是『抓不到』其中一只而已……」僧人笑容不变，「这还真是狡猾的答案啊。」  
「你的醍醐依旧会风调雨顺，但是，」他声音陡然变化，「你有没有想过这只鬼神在你死后不受控了怎么办！你要让你的醍醐终日与虎谋皮么？」  
多宝丸表情终于有了变化。  
他说：「那些身后事，就不是我能管得了的了。」  
闪电击落树枝，它落在地上，发出清脆声响。  
他在雨声里慢慢吐出肮脏的字句。  
「我只要百鬼丸离不开我就够了。」  
  
多宝丸回来的时候雨已经停了。叶子上坠着沉甸甸的水珠，花落了一地。他将伞递给仕女，换掉满是湿气的衣物才走进屋里。  
他亲吻百鬼丸的脊背，在兄长旁边躺下。  
百鬼丸睁开眼睛，满脸都写着困倦。他往多宝丸那边靠了靠，和他交换了一个吻。  
他并不知道这个动作具体有什么含义，因为这是多宝丸教给他的。他觉得他得这么做。  
多宝丸扬起嘴角，  
他轻轻抚摸百鬼丸的眼睛。  
「兄长看不见没有关系，」多宝丸吻着他的眼角，「我会一直在你身边的。」  
他抱着他的兄长，犹如吐丝结茧的蜘蛛，将猎物缠绕致死。  
山雀已经被束缚在了名为醍醐的笼子里。  
  
FIN.  



End file.
